


To Follow

by FyreinFlair



Series: Sensory Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Lavellan's reflection on the moment Solas left her after the battle with Corypheus.





	To Follow

I somehow always knew he was going to leave.

 

He was always the first to end a conversation, the first to lift his lips, the first to leave my bed in the morning.

 

So it wasn't surprising when he left me for good.

 

We had defeated a would-be god, we had won the war and escaped with our lives... but I could feel his sadness, a dread that would not be eased by victory. As he kneeled by the broken orb that started it all, I felt hope leave his spirit as the cheers radiated from below.

 

_ It was never supposed to happen this way... _

 

This feeling.  The realization that things are wrong, that you made a mistake, it was all too familiar.  When I was thrust through time, forced into a world I was not allowed to participate in by a magister worshiping the darkness, I had shared this feeling.

 

The feeling of loss before you've lost.  The world had ended and it was my fault. My dearest friends were tortured until they were mere shells of themselves.

 

His words from then are a scar upon my heart:

 

_ I am dying, but no matter... _

 

I'll never forget the look on his face as he gave up his life for me in this alternate world, unknowing if his reality was truly real.  I knew that I was returning to the past, to erase whatever pain he felt, but in the end did that matter?  Was the Solas in that timeline any different than the man before me now?

 

But the hushed whispers from the past are of no help to me now. The answers to these questions are never easy.  

 

I apologize to him; afraid to comfort  afraid to touch. He looks at me once more with those sad eyes.

 

_ I want you to know that what we had was real. _

 

For a moment, I wanted to say something, to say anything that could anchor him to me, to keep him from leaving once more.

 

But the moment was shattered when I was distracted.

 

_ Inquisitor! Are you alive? _

 

I turn from him. 

 

This time I was the first to leave, heading down through the rubble  to where the others called for me. Each step towards the crowd felt like a small betrayal. I lifted my head high as I move away from the man who holds my beating heart.

 

Let it be him that stops me. Let it be him that follows.  Let it be him that grabs my arm and tells me to stay. 

 

_ Stay Vhenan _

 

_ Don't go _

 

_ Don't leave me _

 

_ Don't leave me here alone _

 

But silence was the only thing to follow me this time.

 

I greet the smiling faces. Words of hope and thanks surround me.  My resolve crumbles as I glance back to see him standing alone on the hill, sorrow enveloping him in shadow. 

 

I sigh, and turn away. 

 

I don't have to look to know that he has left.

 

And this time, I won't follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let me listen to sad music late at night.
> 
> I had feelings so I wrote this lil guy AND HERE'S THE RESULT
> 
> also this is a sensory prompt fill: A quiet sigh as they turn away.
> 
> pls enjoy~


End file.
